Out of Time
by Shiranai
Summary: This is my first fanfic, no flames! The Digimon Emperor plans a new way to deal with the Digidestined past and present. This is a really bad story that needs rewriting, so don't read it!


**Out of Time  
  
**

Missing', Missing', Missing', Ken', ...for one year'.  
Tai, will you just pick a channel and stay there. said Kari.  
Ya, thanks Kari, you've always helped me in the worst of times.Tai said in a sarcastic way.  
You won't have much time anyways. If you payed attention to Yolei yesterday you would have known that the Computer Lab was being used for detention students, so we're using computer. Kari said snickering towards the kitchen.  
As if only to make Tai mad, the door bell rang with the all too familiar voice of Davis behind it.  
For every person to walk in made Tai seem more depressed that he was going to miss his favorite show.  
TK, Davis, stop arguing about Kari! both boys blushed when Yolei yelled this.  
We're going to the Digiworld and we're not leaving til we defeat the Digimon Emperor, so I think you'll all agree with me when I say... Tai was interrupted.  
... DIGIPORT OPEN! yelled Yolei.  
The digital world seemed dark and evil in every corner. The Digimon Emperor had taken over every area the Digiworld. What only made it worse that the team moral was low, real low, ever since the Emperor's pet, Kimeramon, had defeated them so badly.  
All of a sudden all eleven digivices and D3s sounded off.  
That's strange, it looks like a digiegg, but different. said Cody.  
We have to see what it is, no matter how strange it is. Don't worry Kari, I'll protect you. the anxious Davis said looking at Kari the whole time.  
I feel safer already Davis. Kari said sarcastically while walking away.  
  
  
Fire Rocket.  
Tempest Wing.  
Gold Rush attack.  
Pepper Breath.  
Spiral Twister.  
  
Heat Viper.  
The battle had started between total darkness and the only thing keeping the Digiworld from being destroyed.  
As long as the Digimon Emperor had the black digivice in his possession most of the Digimon couldn't digivolve, so the battle seemed pointless, they couldn't win like this.  
You digi-idiots, you can't win against Kimeramon. He's just too powerful, and after my little trip you won't even know what power is, yelled the overly happy Digimon Emperor, Zombiedevimon open the gateway!  
With these words from the Digimon Emperor a gateway was opened, whatever it was meant to do, it had a negative response to all the partner Digimon, they all returned to their rookie levels.  
We have to follow him thru the gateway, see what he's doing. said the clueless Tai.  
Lets go get that evil cute guy.Yolei whispered to herself with the questionable TK listening the whole time.  
As they went through the gateway they had the strange feeling as if they were being sent through a blender repeatedly.  
  
After being a little dazed from the travel Tai said, Everyone, does this look familiar to you?  
Does look familiar, wait is that Infinity Mountain? If it is we're on File Island! said the puzzled TK.  
Look over there, what is that? said Tai.  
...Erm... where am I? Ahh, what are you? said young Tai.  
I'm your Digimon Tai, Koramon!  
Koramon, doesn't that mean little warrior? said young Tai without a clue.  
How touching, too bed it won't last! yelled the Digimon Emperor.  
Who... who are you? yelled young Tai right back.  
I am the Digimon Emperor, and all will tremble below me.  
No one will tremble below you Ken! said Matt with a brave voice.  
My name is the Digimon Emperor, and I beg to differ.  
These bold words echoed from the Digimon Emperor's mouth when Kimeramon attacked.  
With some rare quick thinking from Davis, Veemon had armor digivolved into Raidramon.  
Now to deal with you Tai, the one that released the new digivices from the digiegg four years from... Ahh my digivice!  
Davis, catch the digivice! yelled Raidramon.  
Gotcha! Everyone one you can digivolve!  
Better yet, lets warp-digivolve. Tai said to Matt.  
Lets do it Gabumon! said Matt right back to Tai.  
Agumon... Gabumon warp-digivolved to.. Wargreymon... Metalgurumon.  
The two mega level Digimon fought it out with Kimeramon. But with horror all young, old, and new digidestined watched the two megas be wiped out with a simple Heat Viper.  
I may not have my digivice in my possession, but I can still fight back with Kimeramon.  
What good does the crest of hope and light do if we have no hope of winning against the darkness! cried out TK to Kari.  
As if not to think of the dangers, Tai ran into the battlefield to help Wargreymon. Midway to Wargreymon, Kimeramon shot his Heat Viper attack towards Tai, missing him only by a few meters. Even though it missed, the heat from the attack burned Tai badly and threw him against a charred tree.  
Noooo, Tai! I'm coming to help you! yelled Sora in true desperation.  
As Sora was running to Tai a million thoughts raced through Tai's head, I'm going to die and I never told Sora how I felt for her.  
When Sora got to him the first thing she saw was the pure pain in Tai's chocolate colored eyes, this sent Sora into a downward spiral of mixed emotions. The only thing that she could say that would probually ease his pain was, Tai, I love you! We're lost without you!  
These shocking words from Sora's mouth made Tai gather what little courage he had left and said, I... I love you to.  
Then with a amazing flash of light, both of there chests began to glow in the shapes of their tags and crests, and with a single tear drop from Sora fell onto Tai's chest and all the Digimon were healed and a miracle happened...  
Biyomon warp-digivolved to Pheonixmon!  
  


**End of Part One**


End file.
